The invention relates to a baseplate plow with a multipart baseplate which consists of a middle baseplate part fixedly connected to a plow body and of two outer baseplate parts connected movably thereto, with guide blocks at the packing-side end of each baseplate part for guiding the baseplate in chain guide channels for a plow chain, and with at least one chain block, cooperating with the baseplate, for each running direction of the baseplate plow, for the connection of the plow pull chain.
A generic baseplate plow is known from DE 31 06 548 A1. In baseplate plows, the plow baseplate engages under a conveyor, such as, in particular, a chain scraper conveyor, having the plow and chain guides on the packing side, and the plow chain is guided at the rear end of the baseplate, consequently on the packing side, in chain guide channels which are mounted on the conveyor. By means of baseplate plows, coal can be mined economically, particularly in the case of a low thickness of he seams to be mined, since, even with thicknesses of less than 600 mm, the plow pull chain remains accessible on the packing side of the conveyor. In the generic baseplate plow, which is offered by the applicant under the tradename “Reisshaken” [“tearing hook”], the plow chain is fastened in each case to chain blocks which are formed on guide blocks of the two outer baseplate parts. The outer baseplate parts are connected to the middle baseplate part via a packing-side articulated coupling formed from chain links, the eyes of the chain links engaging in each case into hook-shaped coupling pieces or blocks which are formed, on the one hand, on the guide blocks of the outer articulated plates and, on the other hand, on guide blocks of the middle baseplate part. Each coupling hook is assigned a securing piece by means of which the associated chain link is secured to this coupling hook. The joint formed by the chain links admittedly allows good pivoting movability between the outer baseplate parts and the middle baseplate part. However, an exchange of the chain links forming the packing-side articulated connection between the baseplate parts and also the connection of the plow pull chain to the chain blocks are complicated and mean comparatively long standstill times of the generic baseplate plow.
The object of the invention is to provide a baseplate plow which allows a quickly and easily executable connection or exchange of the plow pull chain or of the packing-side articulated coupling between the baseplate parts and, moreover, has a markedly improved running behavior, along with an advantageous transmission of the high pull forces of the driven plow chain on the baseplate plow.